Main Page
» Current Images The use of hosting external images is restricted on Wikia. As such links rather than images are provided for your convenience below: *Wunderground Tropical Map *Tropical Floater Images *2019 Satellite Archive *NOAA Environmental Visualization Laboratory » Tropical Reference Material *CIMSS Tropical Cyclone Page *Tropical Weather at Wunderground *Navy/NRL Tropical Cyclones *Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) Tropical Page *Joint Typhoon Warning Center *Australian Bureau of Meteorology Tropical Page *Reconaissance Archive *The National Hurricane Center's ATCF Files {|width="100%" |- |style="width: 1%; background-color: #010912; color:#BCD3ED; border: 1px solid #ccc; vertical-align: top; margin-top:+.7em;"| Blogs ↓ bloglist date Blog posts action=purge}} Refresh ·''' '''· See All » 2020 and 2019-20 Storm Names Only a small number of typhoon (WPAC), southern hemisphere, and North Indian Ocean names are shown because of the fact that any amount of storms can be produced each year in these basins. Only four names are shown in the Central Pacific out of the forty-eight due to the low number of storms each year. Also, since Jakarta and Port Moresby areas of responsibilities usually produce a small amount to no storms each year, none of their names are shown here; they will only be shown here if a storm earns a name in those areas. You can look up the full list of names from these basins, but for this website, only a certain amount of possible used names are shown. In addition you can mouse-over the names to view their statistics, and clicking them will lead you to their forum discussion. ATL=Past or existing storms are in bold. *Arthur *Bertha *Cristobal *Dolly *Edouard *Fay *Gonzalo *Hanna *Isaias *Josephine *Kyle *Laura *Marco *Nana *Omar *Paulette *Rene *Sally *Teddy *Vicky *Wilfred NOTE: These are the names of the 2020 season, which extends from June 1, 2020 to November 30, 2020. |-| EPAC=Past or existing storms are in bold. Only four names are shown in the Central Pacific out of the forty-eight due to the low number of storms each year *Amanda *Boris *Cristina *Douglas *Elida *Fausto *Genevieve *Hernan *Iselle *Julio *Karina *Lowell *Marie *Norbert *Odalys *Polo *Rachel *Simon *Trudy *Vance *Winnie *Xavier *Yolanda *Zeke Central Pacific: *Hone *Iona *Keli *Lala NOTE: These are the names of the 2020 season, which extends from May 15, 2020 to November 30, 2020. |-| WPAC=Past or existing storms are in bold. Secondary names are from the Philippines (PAGASA). Only a small number of typhoon names are shown because of the fact that any amount of storms can be produced each year. *Vongfong *Nuri *Sinlaku *Hagupit *Jangmi *Mekkhala *Higos *Bavi *Maysak *Haishen *Noul *Dolphin *Kujira *Chan-hom *Linfa *Nangka *Saudel *Molave *Goni *Atsani *Etau *Vamco *Krovanh *Dujuan *Surigae PAGASA names: *Ambo *Butchoy *Carina *Dindo *Enteng *Ferdie *Gener *Helen *Igme *Julian *Kristine *Leon *Marce *Nika *Ofel *Pepito *Quinta *Rolly *Siony *Tonyo *Ulysses *Vicky *Warren *Yoyong *Zosimo NOTE: These are the names of the 2020 season, which extends from January 1, 2020 to December 31, 2020. |-| NIO=Past or existing storms are in bold. Only a small number of North Indian Ocean names are shown because of the fact that any amount of storms can be produced each year. *Amphan *Onil *Agni *Hibaru *Pyarr *Baaz NOTE: These are the names of the 2020 season, which extends from January 1, 2020 to December 31, 2020. |-| AUS=Past or existing storms are in bold. Jakarta and Post Moresby names will only be shown if a storm in that area earns a name. Only a small number of southern hemisphere names are shown because of the fact that any amount of storms can be produced each year. *Blake *Claudia *Damien *Esther *Ferdinand *Gretel *Harold *Imogen *Joshua *Kimi *Lucas *Marian *Niran *Odette NOTE: These are the names of the 2019-20 season, which extends from November 15, 2019 to April 30, 2020. |-| SWIO=Past or existing storms are in bold. *[[Forum:2019-20 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season#03S.AMBALI|' ' *[[Forum:2019-20 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season#02S.BELNA|' ' *[[Forum:2019-20 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season#04S.CALVINIA|' ' *Diane *Esami *Francisco *Gabekile *Herold *Irondro *Jeruto *Kundai *Lisebo *Michel *Nousra *Olivier *Pokera *Quincy *Rebaone *Salama *Tristan *Ursula *Violet *Wilson *Xila *Yekela *Zania NOTE: These are the names of the 2019-20 season, which extends from November 15, 2019 to April 30, 2020. |-| SPAC=Past or existing storms are in bold. Only a small number of southern hemisphere names are shown because of the fact that any amount of storms can be produced each year. *[[Forum:2019-20 South Pacific cyclone season#01F.RITA|' ' *[[Forum:2019-20 South Pacific cyclone season#03F.SARAI|' ' *Tino *Uesi *Vicky *Wasi *Yolanda *Zazu *Ana *Bina NOTE: These are the names of the 2019-20 season, which extends from November 1, 2019 to April 30, 2020. » Useful Links * is a page to learn about Hurricane Wiki. *[[Forum:Index|'Index']] is our forum hub page for discussion of the tropical world. *[[Hurricane Wiki:Sandbox|'Sandbox']] is your place to test out your editing skills *[[Hurricane Wiki:Work needed|'Tasks']] is a list of things you can edit and tasks you can complete *[[Hurricane Wiki:IRC|'##wikia-hurricanes']] is our IRC channel for real-time chatting discussion. » Recent Site Activity